Andrew McMahan Paxton (1830-?)
__TOC__'|left]] OVERVIEW Genealogical Keynotes Vita * Born: 31 January 1830, in Green County, KY * Married: 9 Mar 1854, at Widow Patrum's in Green County, KY * Died: 11 Sept 1906 in Green County, KY * Burial: Old Hudson Cemetery, Green County, KY Ancestry Andrew McMahan Paxton was the son of John Moore Paxton (bef 1800-1870) and Cathy Ann McMahan (1808-1842). his fathers name John Moore Paxton or James Moore Paxton? Spouse(s) *Catherine Jane Patrum (1833-1864) *Harriett Birdie Craddock (1846-1905) Child List ''Children by Catherine Jane Patrum (1833-1864) *John Richard Paxton (1855-1894) = Martha J. E. Hood *Samuel William Paxton (1857-1930) =Willia A. Paxton, Nancy Hopkins *James Henry Paxton (1860-1940) = Elizabeth Louellen Paxton *Hugh Jasper Paxton (1862-1944) = Ida Heizer Moore Children by Harriett Birdie Craddock (1846-1905) *Catherine B. Paxton (1867-1898) = Ras Wilkerson *Theadore Walker Paxton (1870-1870) *Andrew Woodson Paxton (1872-1956) =Nona Price *Leuna Ellen Paxton (1875-1930) = Budley Hartfield *Sarah Susan Paxton (1874-1962) = Elijah B. Shirrell *Annie E. Paxton (1877-1897) *Mary Lucy Paxton (1879-1881) *Archie Lewis Paxton (1881-1934) = Mattie Blakeman *Cora Emma Paxton (1883-1947) =Jack E. Hudson *Bernie K. Paxton (1883-1897) *Mary Craddock Paxton (1889-1963) = Coby Hay Family History Alternative Interpretation Records 1854, 9 March. License to marry in Green County, KY: *Andrew M. Paxton and Catherine J. Patrum *bonded 9 March 1854 *Married 9 March 1854 by W. N. Wood at Widow Patrum's *Witnessed by Washington Hopkins and John Wood Source 1906, September 14. Andrew McMahan Paxton died at his residence on Russell Creek on September 11, 1906. at 5 o'clock, of old age and complications of disease. He had been married twice; first to Miss Catherine Jane Patrum to whom four children were born; secondly, he married Miss Harriett Bird Craddock to whom twelve children were born. He was a member of the Ebenezer Presbyterian Church and had been for a number of years and was excellent and highly respected citizen having lived here all ofd his life. He will be sadly missed by his many relatives and friends. The funeral services were conducted by Reverent W. H. C. Sandidge at Temperance Church at 10 o'clock on the 12th and the remains were laid to rest in the Rollingsburg Cemetery. (Old Hudson Cemetery). Source:The Green County Record, 14 September 1906. 1906, 8 October. Will of Andrew McMahan Paxton''' I bequeath to my daughter, Louvena Ellen Paxton, one feather bed, one bedstead, quilts, sheets and blankets. I bequeath to my daughter, Cora Emma Paxton, one feather bed, bedstead, blankets, sheets and quilts. I bequeath to my daughter Mary Craddock Paxton, one feather bed, bedstead, quilts, sheets and blankets. I bequeath to my son Archie Lewis Paxton, one two horse wagon, the one that I now own. All of the residue of my estate is to be divided among my children: John Richard Paxton, Sam William Paxton, James Henry Paxton, Katie Bird Paxton, Cora Emma Paxton, and Mary Craddock Paxton. Wit: Creed E. Paxton , E. E. Coffey Produced: 8 Oct 1906 and proven by Creed E. Paxton and E. E. Coffey Recorded: 10 Oct 1906 by P. F. Marshall, Clerk. Source: Compiled by Ruth Perkins and Judy Froggett, "Green County, Kentucky Old Marriage Certificates, Bk. C - 1836 - 1861"-Page 55 References 1. White, Emma Siggins, 1902. Descendants of John Walker of Wigton Scotland and Some Allied Families. Research Needs Page Needs Contributors Wwalker208 Category:Non-SMW people articles Category:Wigton Walker